swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 16
<--Heroine Quest 15 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 17--> ---- Chapter 16: Visitor from a Distant Land Cost to Start: 1 Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa: +10 AP, +6 DP, +25 HP per move Location: Mysterious Mountain Enemies Encountered: Emo Slime, Relaxed Slime, Goblin Assassin, Wanderer Objective: Test yourself! Reward: Unlock: Wanderer, 10 Sword Dust, 20 Smith Tokens ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red Leemo: "What was the new mission you teased about yesterday, Rufa? You got me so excited, I had trouble falling asleep!" Rufa: "Sorry Leemo, I didn't mean to tease you yesterday. I needed some time to confirm my source of information." "The information I got is that a renowned traveling swordsman is currently restong on top of the mountain. I propose that we challenge him to a fight so we get a good idea of where we stand in terms of overall battle strength." Leemo: "Sounds like we are looking for a tough fight. Yikes, I am feeling a little nervous already." Rufa: "Don't be nervous! I have confidence in you all." ~~ Enter: Mysterious Mountain ~~ Move to Red Tile: Event: There are sticky goos everywhere at this gathering place. Someone in the group is Sticky! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Emo Slime Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Relaxed Slime Move to Red Tile: Event: You fall on the ground while jumping from one tree to another. -100 Hit Points Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Goblin Assassin Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "Geez, it's so windy up there!" Rufa: "The wind is so comfortable, though. Leemo, won't it be very dangerous to stand that close to the edge of the cliff?" Leemo: "The view is so much better here! Look, I can see our workshops from here! Come over here!" Rufa: OK! Be right there! ......Are you coming? Your face is kinda pale...Wait, are you afraid of heights?" #"Sure, I'll take a look... Which direction is our workshop?" #"A-Afraid of heights? N-Not at all. See, I am here too." #Leemo & Rufa: "Wow, watch out for the gust!" #Leemo & Rufa: "Ah, watch out for the gust!" Event: You fall off the cliff! Luckily you didn't fall off to the bottom! -100 HP. Someone in the group is injured! -1 Stamina Move to Boss Tile: Wanderer: "I just got back from the northern frontlines. It's not easy to find a quiet & comfortable place like this nowadays. Would you mind not disturbing me when I am taking my nap? Rufa: "I am sorry for disturbing your rest. These two people behind me are actually Swordsmiths..." Wanderer: "Swordsmith? Now you've got my attention. So, what do you guys want from me?" Rufa: "We would like to challenge you to a fair duel." Wanderer: "Oh, if you are looking for a sword fight, count me in!" Fight: Wanderer Wanderer: "Very nice! I had a lot of fun! I might need to use both of my hands the next time we fight!" "You said you two are Swordsmiths, right? I think you two have a lot of potential." "Here, take this scroll. I've drawn all kinds of exotic swords on the scroll. They are all swords i've encountered in my travel. I believe you guys can put it to very good use. Leemo: "Wow! The swords on the scroll are so beautifully drawn! There are even written descriptions next to the drawings! Is it really OK to take this?" Rufa: "Thank you so much! I am looking forward to the next time we meet. Quest Complete! Leemo: "This scroll along with the spider queen's mandible are perfect for forging a special kind of swords! Make sure to check 'Relic Fusion' when you return to the workshop. You will need to have legendary swords lying around to start crafting this particular kind of swords. So don't forget to keep up your progress in the workshop!" Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Adventure Category:Mysterious Mountain